


A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Severus Snape is unable to sleep; a certain werewolf is impersonating Celestina Warbek and cauldrons are used as prevention, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

**A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love**

' _Ooooooohouuuuuuh_!'

The sad notes of a long, drawn out howl, the call of the wild, woke Snape up, penetrating his mind, stabbing at his dreams, and most important of all it annoyed him to no end. Waking Severus Snape up while he had finally fallen asleep after a long day teaching annoying students, brewing potions and stretching his patience to the point of snapping while dealing with Remus Lupin and his ever cheerful disposition, was a Very Bad Move.

Snape tried to ignore they mournful howling. He tried to pull the pillow over his ears, tried to breathe slowly to find his way back to the pleasant dream he had had - a dream which included a naked werewolf (no additional howling, though) - but to no avail. The sound of the screaming wolf was even closer now; a loud, decidedly irritating noise, and Snape considered if he had to go back to his earlier opinion that werewolves were indeed Dark Creatures of the worst kind. Of course that notion would prevent him from having access to Remus' very attractive body - certain parts of it very attractive, indeed! Since Remus' body had Snape's full attention at night (and quite often at day too) he had no intention to let the possibility slip, but something had to be done.

' _Ouooooooh! Ouuuohohohoooo. Ouhuhouhoo_!'

The howling sounded as if it came from directly beneath Snape's window, and he considered if he should hex his own ears or transform Professor Remus Lupin into a toad. He had some experience with changing people into toads, and Snape was certain Lupin would make a very nice specimen. On the other hand, toads were rather loud too, and had an unfortunate and rather disgusting habit of eating flies and other insects. Snape might not want to kiss anyone who had eaten flies. Or anyone who was a toad, for that matter. Finally, he came to the result that a more physical and hands-on approach would be quite effective, and at the same time relieving him of the distasteful task of kissing of someone who had had a diet of six-legged things with wings.

Outside, Moony had begun another tune, something that sounded a bit like Celestina Warbek's 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'; a quite disturbing thought, not only because Snape actually preferred music like the Weird Sisters to Warbek's happy, naive, popular music. That was the final straw. Professor Severus Snape (OoM1), respected member of the wizarding society would not have his reputation ruined by having a full-fledged werewolf singing its interpretation of Ms Warbek's awful creations outside his residence. Snape got up, grabbed a used and rather battered cauldron from the bottom of a cabinet, opened the window and threw the cauldron out in the dark, in the general direction of where the infernal howling came from.

'Bugger off, wolf, or come up here so I can make a hearthrug out of you,' Snape shouted and slammed the window shut so hard the glass rattled in their frames. Now maybe he could get some sleep.

  
**o O o**   


The second time Severus Snape (OoM1, etcetera) was pulled out of his precious sleep to the tune of Ms Warbek, it felt somewhat more pleasant. Even Ms Warbek's banshee-like voice that streamed from the old-fashioned phonograph was to prefer to a werewolf, serenading. Especially since said werewolf had found a much better way to use his mouth than to sing soppy love songs on Hogwarts' grounds during full moon.

'Oh lord, Remus,' Snape groaned and entangled his fingers in Remus' messy hair. The hot mouth and the warm tongue that slid over Snape's cock made him moan deeply and forget about the sour reply he had thought of, in favour of moaning once more and thrust up into Remus' mouth. He sighed deeply as Remus let his tongue swirl around Snape's cock what felt like several times, and Snape considered that the morning's change had gone wrong, leaving Remus with a human body and a werewolf tongue, not that he had intentions of complaining in that case, since it felt bloody good. He spread his legs a bit, inviting Remus to do more, maybe thrust a finger up his arse, or fondle his bollocks a bit harshly - or both. Remus replied by humming softly around Snape's hard cock to the tune playing in the background, and Snape swore that he would never again be able to listen to Celestina Warbek without getting a hard-on.

Remus continued his attack on Snape's virtue, not that there was anything left of it, but Snape didn't mind it was a hypothetical one, on the contrary. The werewolf used his tongue again, letting Snape's cock so far down his throat it was a miracle the man was able to breathe. Or maybe he couldn't, maybe he just had perfected the art of not breathing at all? Snape could feel his balls tighten, and just as he had wanted, Remus slid a finger up his arse, massaging and pushing further in. Snape groaned again. Remus had perfected the way he curled his finger, touching all the right places, and _damned_ , if the man sucked any harder, Snape wouldn't have to come at all, it would be positively _sucked_ out of him! Snape closed his eyes and tilted his hips, trying to get his cock further down Remus' throat. Then it stopped.

'If you don't continue right now, I am going to hex you into something unfortunate,' Snape snarled, pulling Remus' hair. The werewolf just sent him a feral (and a bit tired, it was the morning after full moon after all) grin and grabbed Snape's hips to indicate that he was to turn over.

Then there was a hand, determined, between Snape's cheeks and a wet, slick feeling before Remus pressed inside, growling against Snape's throat. Snape could feel the sparse hair on Remus' chest rub against his back, and the scent of earth and forest teased his keen nose, making him want to lick at Remus' skin, it was still a bit salty and sweaty after his change. It didn't seem as if the wolf had been too strained by it, judging from the way he grabbed Severus' hips to pull him closer, and push his cock further in.

'Do you intend to get on with it, Lupin, or shall I come back after having taught my lessons?' Snape goaded, wanting to feel Remus inside him, wanting to be fucked hard, still with the memory of the werewolf teasing his mind. Snape loved it when Remus had enough energy to take him just after, letting him have this small taste of the wolf he no longer feared.

'You really aren't the most romantic of wizards,' Remus whispered. 'Always rough and hard and no nonsense with you.' Remus began moving, making Snape sigh and whimper at the feeling of being filled and taken.

'I told you I didn't want you to buy me flowers, so of course trying to direct the rest of the staff's attention to our... meetings by serenading... Lupin... gods... oh!' Snape lost the angry attitude as Remus' thrusts got harder and wilder, somehow the infernal nightly singing had quite lost Snape's interest.

Snape buried his face in the pillow, his breath shallow and fast. Remus pounded into him, making his arse feel on fire, pleasant, wonderful arousing fire. He didn't manage to do or say anything before Remus' hand was on his cock again, pulling it hard in time with the deep pushes into his tight channel. He could feel his orgasm overwhelming him, a deep, intense pleasure. Behind him, he could hear Remus, panting loudly as he increased the tempo.

Snape cried out and came, and Remus' arms was around him, the sensation of a thick pulsing cock, buried deep in him, followed him over the edge. Remus moaned and came a little after, still holding Snape's shivering body close. Snape rested his head against the pillow before he slowly flopped down on the duvet, exhausted. Remus held Severus for a while, pouring little kisses over his neck and shoulders, before he slipped out of Snape's warm body. He snuggled up to Snape, wincing as he put his head on Snape's arm.

'What is it now,' Snape asked, careful not to show he actually cared.

'Maybe next time you could be a bit less free with the cauldrons,' Remus grinned. 'It actually hurt.'

'Good,' Snape said. 'If at least you had proper taste in music.' He nodded at the phonograph which still played Ms Warbek's songs; this time one that sounded as if an almost dead cat was beaten hard against a table. But at least Remus had the decency to look slightly guilty.


End file.
